1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic communications; and particularly to a mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the proliferation of mobile communication terminals, land line use has been increasingly replaced by mobile communication terminals. However, because a mobile communication terminal are used in public places, such as sports arenas and shopping malls, there is often a problem with communication quality due to ambient noise.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.